euphoria_aetheriafandomcom-20200213-history
Aia
Aia is a Scion seen in the Children's Anuad canon. She made her debut appearance as a mysterious Arena competitor in the Imperial City, pitted against Aeron Travere. Though she was defeated in the tournament, she was spared by her opponent, and Aeron gains her respect. Later, Aia would spend some of her time performing mercenary work, until her fateful meeting with her long-lost partner in the Imperial Palace. Background Little to nothing is known about her, but she claims to have once served the Daggerfall Covenant of old during the Three Banners War in the Second Era until the rise of Tiber Septim and his respective dynasty. After the destruction of the Covenant and the presumed death of its leader, High King Emeric, Aia went into hiding to avoid persecution, remaining extremely low-profiled until the second century of the Fourth Era, using many aliases and fake surnames to mask her true identity. Appearance Aia has white hair, blood-red eyes, a pale complexion and a healthy build. Before she became a Scion, she had fair skin and blue eyes. Her equipment is a set of heavily-modified Dwarven Armor dyed with light gray and blue linings to fit her preferred tastes. Involvement Warning: The following content contains spoilers for the events/plots of The Elder Scrolls Online. If you do not yet know this information, it is recommended to skip here, or read at your own risk, or not at all. 2E 582 A Second Chance After being sacrificed by an unknown necromancer and her soul submitted as an offering to the God of Schemes, Aia awoke to find herself in the harsh realm of Coldharbour. There, she met an unlikely ally named Stauntax Jollamont, whom also ended up suffering the same fate as her. Knowing that both were not safe, the two Bretons try to find a way out, and met up with a Half-Giant Nord named Lyris Titanborn. Together, the three fought their way through the prison they were in for escape. During the endeavor, they meet up with the mysterious Prophet, whom promised them the chance of escape, but must be rescued first in return, before he can rescue them. Knowing that the Prophet is in severe danger, Lyris formulates a plan to save him. They were to blind the Coldharbour Sentinels, Molag Bal's eyes and ears in Coldharbour. They find the Sentinels and temporarily blind them before rushing to save the Prophet in his prison, but were blocked by Molag Bal with a ward and a mocking taunt. With time against their side, Lyris and the two Vestiges sought out Cadwell, the oldest of the Soul Shriven in Coldharbour. Cadwell reveals that there is an unused alternate route that can be used to reach the Prophet's cell, and the heroes waste no time to save the Prophet. Afte passing through the traps and making it into the Prophet's cell, Lyris decided to switch places with him in order to save him, but at the cost of her own freedom in the process. Freed, the Prophet promised the Vestiges that they will return to rescue Lyris and find a way to get their souls back once they return to Nirn. The three make their way to an inactive Dark Anchor, where Molag Bal sends a Bone Colossus to stop their escape. With their combined efforts, the Prophet and the Vestiges defeat the Bone Colossus and secure their escape. The Prophet himself noted that for the Vestiges to be able to return to Nirn, they must re-attune their physical form, and summoned a Skyshard for them to collect. After the Vestiges collected the Skyshard, the Prophet called upon the power of Akatosh to create a portal for them to return to Tamriel. They waste no time in returning to the real world, but were separated in the process. A New Life Aia and Stauntax wake up to find themselves in a house, with no recollection of what happened after they entered the portal to Nirn. The Prophet uses a spectre of himself to communicate with the Vestiges, and told them that they had to help themselves for now and will be contacted soon once the Prophet finds a safe place for all of them to meet up. The Vestiges decided to look for the one whom saved them from the seas, indicating that they appeared in the middle of the sea for some unknown reason. They meet up with an Redguard woman, whom directs them to the southern docks of the city of Daggerfall. There, they talk to the Boatswain, whom told them that Captain Kaleen, the one whom saved them from the seas, was at Stros M'kai, trying to assemble a new crew. The two Vestiges agree to be taken to the small island to meet up with their savior. Adventures in Stros M'kai A slow start Arriving at the island, Aia and Stauntax look around and find their savior; Captain Kaleen. The Redguard noted that she recovered both of the Bretons from the sea and bright them back to life from drowning. Feeling indebted, Aia asked if she could help Kaleen in any way she could as repayment. The Captain noted that she needs help in gathering a new crew for her ship after her last crew issued a mutiny against her due to a term that forbid all Redguards in Stros M'kai and in Hammerfell from raiding Breton galleons as issued by the King of Hammerfell, King Fahara'jad. Buried Secrets Willing to help, Aia and Stauntax start off by finding an Altmer named Neramo, an Scholar devoted to studying the secrets of the Dwemer. They help him in uncovering the secrets of the local Dwemer ruin in the island; Bthzark. The Altmer instructed the two Vestiges to look for two focusing crystals somewhere near the ruins while he worked on the new Dwemeri Spider he needed to unlock the door, and that all of them will meet at the entrance of the ruins. Aia and Stauntax fight their way through a couple of wolves and giant assassin beetles before collecting the required items and meeting up with Neramo. The altmer placed the finishing touches for the Dwemer Spider using the recovered focusing crystals and using the small automaton to unlock the door to the ruins. Upon entry to the Dwemer ruins, Neramo handed a control staff used to control their new automaton 'Clanker' and asked Aia and Stauntax to reactivate the ruins by reactivating the generators used to power the entire complex. After fighting through a few active Dwarven Spiders, they reactivate the generators using Clanker and enter the second part of the ruins, only to find that the schematics Neramo was looking for was already taken prior to their arrival. The altmer suggests that Aia and Stauntax go deeper into the ruins to find the schematics. They come at a crossroad, and decided to choose the door to the left. As they make their way further, and after fighting through a load of Dwarven Spiders, they make it to the last chamber and fight a Dwarven Sphere. They destroy it, and manage to collect the schematics of a strange boat with wings and engines on it. Heading outside, they hand the schematics to Neramo, and all three (along with Clanker) use a portal to head back to Port Hunding. Like Moths to a Flame After being called by a courier named Nicolene to meet up with Kaleen at a secret hideout once they were ready to pull of the heist to uncover Headman Bhosek's defiance of the King's Decrees, Aia and Stauntax decided to find the other 2 Privateers before pulling off the heist: Crafty Lerisa and Jakarn. The two Vestiges decide to find Crafty Lerisa at the town of Saintsport, her last known location. As they traveled for the small settlement, an Nord crew member of Lerisa blunders towards them, requesting that they assist Lerisa in rescuing her crew from the Sea Drakes; a group of merciless, bloodthirsty pirates led by a woman named Captain Helane. The Nord told the Vestiges to follow the monkey to find Lerisa. After a small search for the monkey and ending up in a small building, the Vestiges meet the Captain in person, and the latter personally requests for the two Bretons to help her save her missing crew members by finding them and giving them Sea Drake disguises so they may escape, and to meet up near the Maiden's Breath afterwards. They discreetly do so, avoiding sentries whom patrolled the settlement and silently rescuing the hostage crew members. Lerisa noted that her First Mate was held in the bowels of the ship. The Vestiges were tasked with rescuing the First Mate while Lerisa would handle Captain Helane. Killing Sea Drakes on the way, they rescue the First Mate and hand him a disguise to ease his escape before heading for the captain's cabin afterwards. Upon entry to the cabin, they are greeted with the sight of Helane seemingly poisoned by her own servant, whom was actually Lerisa in disguise. After Lerisa noted that all of her crew members were safe, she allowed Aia and Stauntax to decide Helane's fate before leaving for her crew. Aia suggested that they should let Helane die, but eventually listens to Stauntax's suggestion to save her with the antidote nearby. After administering the antidote and meeting up with Lerisa near Port Hunding, the two vestiges head off to recruit the last privateer. Misadventures of a Scoundrel Aia and Stauntax search for the whereabouts of Jakarn, and later figure out that the Breton thief has been thrown into The Grave, the prison of Stros M'kai and owned by Headman Bhosek, the ruler of the small island. Taking Nicolene's advice, Aia and Stauntax fight their way through the denizens of the prison while avoiding traps. They find the thief locked up in one of the cells, whom reveal that he was jailed for stealing an stolen gem from headman Bhosek. and spring Jakarn free by using an alternate route instead of the usual exit that were swarmed by guards. The three arrive outside an local remote lighthouse, where Jakarn asks the two Vestiges for their assistance in retrieving the jewel, currently at the hands of local Goblins that reside in an nearby abandoned mining complex. Aia and Stauntax agreed, and the three fight their way through the mining complex to reach the jewel. Before entering the final chamber, Jakarn told the two Vestiges of his plan: He was to provide cover by killing all the goblins in the upper cellars while the two Bretons retrieve the jewel from it's resting place. The two Vestiges succeed and proceed to escape the mining complex, but are later confronted by one of Bhosek's thugs. Both Aia and Stauntax lie their way through and regrouped with Jakarn to the inn. Upon handing the jewel, Aia asked Jakarn to repay her and Stauntax by joining Captain Kaleen and her crew. The thief agrees, and all three privateers were finally recruited. With the pieces set, the two Vestiges head for Kaleen's hideout to inform the captain that they were now ready for the heist at Headman Bhosek's Palace. A Compelling Tribute With all the necessary preparations set, Aia and Stauntax were now ready for the heist at Bhosek's Palace. Kaleen told them that for them to enter the palace, they need a servant's disguise, and search for a lockbox where all the shipping records in Stros M'kai were kept, but required a key hidden in Bhosek's person. The two Vestiges decided to head for the palace's outskirts and seek out a servant's disguise. They bribe a Dunmer servant for the uniforms and don them before entering the palace itself. Figuring out that Headman Bhosek was at the palace's courtyard, Aia decided to head for the courtyard and drug Bhosek through his drink while Stauntax secretly assessed the palace's security. Aia successfully drugs the Headman and take his key before meeting up with Stauntax at the palace. On the way to the lockbox, they find that a brutish bodyguard always guarded the lockbox. The two Vestiges decided to ask a servant if the guard ever left his post, and found out that the Nord was fearful of fire. Aia decided to light the brazier in the first floor, successfully creating a diversion. With the guard neutralized, Aia and Stauntax quickly take the shipping logs and met up with Captain Kaleen on the docks, where an Emissary from King Fahara'jad was waiting. Stauntax hands the shipping logs to the captain, whom then hands it over to the Emisarry as proof of Headman Bhosek's defiance of the king's decrees. With their job done, Kaleen noted that they were now bound for another task: To head for the island of Betnikh and convince the Orcs there to join with the Daggerfall Covenant. Aia and Stauntax agree with the plan, and the new crew head for the island with the Spearhead. Betnikh Upon arrival at the island, they are greeted by an Orc representative, whom was tense about allowing the two Vestiges entry to the island, but was allowed entry nonetheless. After regrouping with Lambur at the stronghold, they learn that the stronghold of Stonefalls was attacked by Bloodthorn Cultists, but noticed that they fled as soon as they stole some scroll from the stronghold. Suspecting that something was amiss, and that the scroll's theft was part of a larger plan, Lambur suggested that Aia and Stauntax were to help investigate the matter by exploring the island and search for clues for the Bloodthorns and their plans. Unearthed As Aia arrived at the Breton Graveyard of Grimfield, she is stopped and warned by an Orc scout that the dead have risen from their graves thanks to Bloodthorn Necromancers, and that the Orc Chief has ordered him to keep anyone away due to the increasing presence of undead zombies. Aia and Stauntax offered some help, and the orc reluctantly agreed. Before she left, Aia asked as to why the Orcs left the Breton graveyard intact, with the Orc replying that they respect the enemy's dead and will not result to defiling their graves. Looking for a way to defeat the Bloodthorns in Grimfield, Aia and Stauntax wander around the graveyard in search for answers, killing zombies and Bloodthorns alike in the process. They eventually find the ghost of an Priestess of Arkay named Frederique Lynielle, whom noted that the Bloodthorn plot can be stopped by rooting out the sources of evil in the graveyard. She offers her Staff of Arkay to root them out, but the staff needed to be charged with magicka, as it lost it's power over the decades. Taking the staff of the Priestess, Aia and Stauntax killed necromancers and used their magical essence to recharge the staff and root out the three abominations: Hate, Anger, and Wrath. They succeed in killing all of the abominations before being told by the Priestess to meet up in the west end of the graveyard. They find the Priestess there and were told to speak with the ghost of the last Breton king, Renwic. Renwic tells Aia and Stauntax to experience the past and use the knowledge they can learn there to help them in the present. They learned that King Renwic, in a desperate attempt to drive out the Stonetooth Orcs in the island of Betony/Betnikh, tried to use an Ayleid Relic to perform necromancy to raise the dead and drive the Orcs out, but was unwilling to pay the price the relic sought from him: Souls. After the vision and returning to the present, King Renwic warned them that they should find the Relic and determine it's fate before the Bloodthorn can manage to use it's power to it's full potential. The Ord Scout from before also noted that the Stonetooth Orcs will rebury any bodies that the Bloodthorns have defiled, showing that they indeed respect their enemies. Secret Plots Upon returning to the Stonetooth Stronghold, an Seer named Laganakh asks Aia and Stauntax for assistance in discovering the true motives of the Bloodthron Cult within the island itself before they can actually face the cult head-on. The Orc asks them to activate vision totems to help them in uncovering the plots, and the two Vestiges agree. After a moderate amount of travel in the darker parts of the island with the help of a traveling Jakarn and uncovering an abandoned mining complex, they learn that the Bloodthorn are trying to enter the spirit realm, and were successful in their feat. Jakarn parts ways with Aia and Stauntax while the two latter headed back to Laganakh outside and inform them of their findings before heading back to the Stronghold once more. Restless Souls Encountered with a new problem, Orc spirits have risen around Moriseli. Azlakha, an Orc Sorcerer, has asked Aia and Stauntax to investigate the source of the disturbance. The two Vestiges head to the Ayleid Ruins of Moriseli to investigate and find Neramo at the entrance, whom helps them in opening the sealed entrance. Heading inside, they encounter the ghost of the long-dead Chief Targoth, the very Orc whom led the Stonetooths to capturing Betony and later renaming it Betnikh. The ghost asks that the Vestiges free him and his warriors from their torment by killing the leader of the Bloodthorns in the ruins and retrieve his War Horn for it to be returned to it's rightful place and put the souls to rest. Aia and Stauntax find the leader of the cultists and kill her. They find the War Horn at the nearby table and proceeded to return it to Targoth's tomb on the ghost's advice, putting the souls to rest and gaining the War Chief's respect before he enters his rest once more. With their job done, Aia and Stauntax return to the surface, and was rewarded handsomely by Azlakha. The small victory was short-lived however, as Nicolene arrived once more, carrying an urgent message from Lambur at the Stonetooth Fortress telling them to return at once. Carzog's Demise Realizing the real threat against Betnikh, Lambur and the two Vestiges head for Carzog's Demise, where the Stonetooth Orcs are retreating from after they were overwhelmed by the restless spirits of the Ayleid Ruins. Neramo arrives and informed them that the doors were sealed with the Welkynd stones, and only that the ghosts of the Ayleids can open them. Aia and Stauntax follow the advice and summon at least three ghosts to open the sealed door before entering and eventually killing the Bloodthorn leader within. With the Bloodthorns taken care of, Kaleen's crew was soon divided between keeping the relic for the Covenant's use or destroying the Relic by banishing it back to the spirit world. Realizing the potential of the relic for the Covenant, Aia decided to keep the relic. Upon returning to Stonetooth Fortress, Chief Tazgoth calmly exclaims his disapproval, but noted that there were more pressing matters at hand. Eventually, the chief orders the two Vestiges and Kaleen's crew to help him send his petition to join the Daggerfall Covenant. Heading back to Daggerfall, Aia and Stauntax submits his petition to a Covenant captain as soon as they came. Daggerfall Blood on the Crescent Moon While shopping for groceries, Aia is encountered by a worried dog. The Vestige asked the dog if something was wrong, and allowed the hound to lead the way. Arriving at the spot, an Bloodthorn assassin suddenly appeared and tried to assassinate the Vestige for her 'interference' but the latter kills him instead. Picking up a note next to a dead beggar's body. there was a list of strange names for a grocery list. Seeking out the said items, Aia realizes that the dead beggar was an informant for the King of Daggerfall's secret intelligence network, and decided to seek out the captain of the king's guard for further assistance. Being directed to the Daggerfall Inn to talk to another informant, Aia finds out that the Bloodthorns are planning to smuggle assassins to the city via the port, and relay the information to the Captain. Going to the port and uncovering the assassin revealed that it was a diversion. Hurrying to the castle, Aia finds the King under attack by an assassin, but the Vestige swiftly kills the attacker. Thankful of both the Captain and the stranger, King Casimir considered the Vestige a good friend and grants her a reward for her actions and full authorization to investigate the leader of the Bloodthorns; An elusive individual by the name of Angof. Spoilers end here. 4E 205 A Beginning and a Reunion Aia is first seen as the mysterious Arena competitor for the Imperial City's Arena, pitted against Aeron Travere on the finals, where she was defeated, but spared in the end after she yielded. After the tournament, the Scion proceeded to take jobs from Luciana regarding the Inquisition's presence in Skyrim. There, she meets Ruin-Tail, and recommended for him to take the path to the Imperial City for a purpose. Unable to find anything regarding the Inquisition, she returned to report to Luciana, where by chance, she runs into her long-lost lover, Stauntax. After spending the rest of the night and some of the morning with him, both go out to feed, where the two are met with the sight of another Dolmen. They easily destroy it with assistance from the Fighters Guild, whom happened to have arrived in time. They later proceeded to report their findings to the Empress. The Last Dragonborn After a small discussion to seek for a solution to closing the veil between Nirn and Oblivion, they head for Chorrol to seek out the magical seer known as Codex. They spend a night in the ancient city until they were awakened by the seer, whom has found the possible solution: Use the blood and soul of the Dragonborn to reforge the legendary Amulet of Kings to end the threat of the Planemeld of Nirn to Coldharbour. They later proceeded to relay the information to Fenrir, only to realize that he had left without their prior knowledge. The group changed their plans and left for Skyrim in search of the Last Dragonborn, but went on foot as soon as they reached the border due to the inquisition's heavy presence in Skyrim. On the road, they pass the time with banter, before arriving in Falkreath and staying at the Inn for the night on Stauntax's suggestion. After spending a night in the Inn, Aia and her group began to head for High hrothgar through the narrow pass east of Falkreath. They end up getting ambushed by an Inquisition hit squad whom tracked them down from Falkreath. Aia and her group successfully eliminate the hit squad before moving on to Ivarstead. Upon arrival near the town, they find out that the small hamlet has been turned into a military camp by the Inquisition, whom were fearful of making a move against High Hrothgar due to the protection of the Greybeards whom reside in the ancient monastery. Seeing no other safe alternative, Aia's group sneak through the camp and eventually make it into High Hrothgar after climbing the 7,000 steps. As they entered the monastery, they were greeted by the Last Dragonborn, whom took refuge with the Greybeards, much like the rmeaining survivors of Skyrim from the Inquisition's wrath. As they went to see the refugees, they bump into an familiar face whom helped Aia and Stauntax two eras before; Darien Gautier. After a brief but heart-warming reunion, Aia and her group quickly formulate a plan to escape for safety: Aia, Stauntax, Aeron, and Darien were to attack the Ivarstead Military Camp directly while Luciana and Codex formulate an escape for all the refugees. After dealing with the Inquisition in Ivarstead and securing their escape, Aia and her group return to Chorrol via portal and take a short break, only for it to be disrupted when an Dark Anchor was summoned by Molag Bal to capture Codex for reasons unknown. Personality A simple-minded, and sometimes a happy-go-lucky person, Aia is considered an ideal woman. Her first priority in life was to live peacefully and to defend the peace she fought so hard to build and live for. Despite being a Scion, she is kind-hearted and friendly, making her approachable. Despite being neutral in the field of politics, she strives and tends to stay on the right side of the law, never tolerating injustice in any and all of its forms. Powers and Abilties Aia is shown to be incredibly skilled in the art of the Nightblade, using subterfuge and relentless attacks while compensating her already formidable abilities with magic similar to vitakinesis to steal the life essence of her enemies. She was gifted with the skill of getting in and out of trouble, both in and out of battle. In combat, she is shown to be able to use teleportation to attack enemies with unpredictable speed and tenacity, use vitakinesis to sap the life essence of her enemies, and summon a wreathe of magical thorny vines to lock enemies in place and inflict harm on them in return. She was also seen to be able to summon spectral crimson claws to augment her hand-to-hand abilities, use invisibility to cloak herself mid-battle, and inflict a powerful curse that slowly destroys an opponent from the inside out. Known Abilities Funnel Health/Soul Strings: An ability that allows Aia to steal the essence of an enemy with Vitakinesis and also provide the same life-stealing boon for up to 2 nearby allies. The amount of soul power stolen from the enemy is based on the severity of the damage inflicted by the caster of the ability. Killer's Blade: An special ability that allows Aia to summon spectral crimson claws to aid her in melee combat. It almost always deals a mortal blow to targets on the verge of their demise. Targets whom die from the ability within 2 seconds will have a small but moderate portion of their soul essence transferred unto the caster. Crippling Grasp: An Vitakinetic ability that steals the agility of a victim and also slowly tears them from the inside out by sapping the essence of their soul to maintain itself as much as possible. It also provides an agility bonus to the caster. Malefic Wreath: An strange ability that causes unnatural thorny vines to appear below a target and lock them in place while inflicting damage upon them. Attacking the victim will cause the vines to break their hold, but also inflict a small amount of damage on nearby enemies. Lotus Fan: A teleportation based ability used to blink towards a target and strike with precision while also throwing spectral knives coated with a special poison that restricts the movement of enemies caught in its radius. It is rarely used by Aia, but is useful for subduing fleeing targets. Piercing Mark: An ability that greatly weakens the target through magic that amplifies all damage from all sources. Due to its nature, it cal also easily expose invisible targets, allowing the Nightblade to track them down even if invisible. The Nightblade also receives a massive boost in vitality should a target die while under the effects of the spell. Dark Cloak: An ability that renders the Nightblade invisible for a very short amount of time. It also removes any negative effects inflicted upon the caster. Dark Shades: Summons 2 spectral shades of the caster for up to 20 seconds. They do not deal full damage like the original caster, but they work very effectively as decoys. Soul Tether: Causes an massive explosion of Vitakinetic power to stun and damage nearby enemies and also tether their souls, draining their essence and transferring it to the caster for a short amount of time. Due to the large amount of concentration needed to cast this ability, it is rarely used by Aia. Relationships - Stauntax Jollamont (Husband) - Unknown Father (Deceased) - Unknown Mother (Deceased) Category:Characters Category:Females